supermariogalaxyfandomcom-20200213-history
Slimy Spring Galaxy
Slimy Spring Galaxy is a galaxy in the game Super Mario Galaxy 2. It is located in World 6 and it mostly takes place under water. It makes extensive use of the Green Shell to move around underwater. Common enemies here include Snoodles, Urchins, and Boos. This is the only galaxy in the game that can be accessed after getting a star in a galaxy made out of a Hungry Luma. in the Slimy Spring Galaxy|128x128px]] Planets Snoodle Spring Planet Area 1 After taking the slide down, the player will end up in this area. It is a water filled tunnel with many mines and coins. A Billboard explains how shaking the Wii Remote near a shell will make the player pick it up. The Green Shell is used here to make underwater travel easier. There are a few Snoodles later in the area and the Comet Medal can be found to the left of the tunnel, in an offshooting area in the wall. Area 2 This is a generally wide area filled with Snoodles and stalactites. There is a tunnel with Urchins at the end and two Gringills are found at the top of that tunnel. Area 3 This area is a generally small tunnel. Two Gringills are at the top and try to chomp at the player. Three Snoodles are found in the path to the Launch Star which takes the player to the Boo Spring Planet. Boo Spring Planet The planet will start off with a single Paragoomba flying over a large hole. When the player jumps down the hole, they will enter another underwater section, with an arrow made of Star Bits pointing in the direction of another underwater tunnel. This one is much longer, and the player must use the Green Shells, Boosters and Bubbles to get to the end before they run out of air. There are huge walls blocking the sections and the only opening is where the Booster is. If the player is still in full speed and he bumps into one of these walls, the shell that the player is holding will get smashed and then disappears. Conveniently, there is a shell in between each wall where the player can retrieve if his shell was smashed. During The Chimp's Coin Challenge, the walls are absent. Boos are bountiful in this area and the coins they drop when defeated can refill the player's air meter. At the end is a long tunnel filled with Urchins that lead to the Oasis Area. Oasis Area This area is a beautiful scene filled with lush grass and trees. There is a single treasure chest in the middle and a Green Shell at the left area. When the player opens the chest, Captain Toad will pop out and give the player a star for saving him. Levels The Deep Shell Well This mission's objective is to navigate the water and find Captain Toad. The Chimp's Coin Challenge This mission's objective is to beat The Chimp's high score by beating enemies and collecting coins. Green Star 1 The player will redo the The Deep Shell Well mission again. When the player gets to Area 2 of the Snoodle Spring Planet, they should hear the jingling of the Green Star. The first Green Star is located behind one of the stalactites near the end of the area. Green Star 2 The player will redo the The Deep Shell Well mission again. When the player gets to the Launch Star in the third area, they should wait until it drops them. The player should be on a small ledge with a 1-Up Mushroom on the left side and the Green Star on the right side. Trivia * The fact that the Toad Brigade Captain is trapped in a chest is similar to how the captain was trapped in a chest in the Bigmouth Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy. * If the player enters the Warp Pipe in the Starting Area of this galaxy, the music that plays in the bonus room is not the new bonus room music from Super Mario Galaxy 2, but rather the old bonus room music from Super Mario Galaxy. This also happens in secret areas in the Rightside Down Galaxy and the Upside Dizzy Galaxy, as well as in the second mission of the Slipsand Galaxy. * If Mario emerges into the Oasis Area, there will be no music playing. This is the second time this happens in the second game, the first being when Mario walks into the area before the big slide in the second mission of Tall Trunk Galaxy. * This is the only Galaxy between the two games where it is possible to get completely stuck without using a glitch, in no danger of dying but unable to complete the level. In the second mission, after the time has run out, the player is respawned back to the start of the level, where the Chimp is waiting. If Mario or Luigi then goes back down the slide into the water again, he cannot get out. * The music for this galaxy was remixed for the World 2 theme in Puzzle & Dragons: Super Mario Bros. Edition.Category:Galaxies Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2 Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2 galaxies